PRACTICANDO
by Narutinachan
Summary: SPOILER MANGA HASTA EL CAPÍTULO 103. Zeno experimenta con sus poderes de dragón.


**PRACTICANDO**

Zeno volvió a mirar con nerviosismo a su alrededor, para comprobar una vez más que se encontraba solo en un lugar indeterminado en medio del bosque.

Los árboles eran lo suficientemente frondosos, y había numerosas rocas a su alrededor tras las que podría esconderse rápidamente si era necesario. Bien, el lugar era perfecto.

El rubio se bajó de su caballo y le ató en un árbol al azar antes de alejarse de él introduciéndose un poco más en el bosque. Para lo que iba a hacer no quería tener testigos, ni siquiera su fiel caballo.

Cuando encontró un pequeño claro asintió satisfecho y su mano fue en un acto reflejo hacia la empuñadura de la espada que había adquirido recientemente. La desenvainó sin pensarselo mucho, sintiendo aún el peso extraño sobre su mano, y observó su reflejo en la afilada hoja de acero. Su mano aún temblaba, pero su expresión era de determinación. Había pensado mucho sobre esto y sabía que era necesario, aunque le resultara desagradable. Así que después de suspirar pesadamente dejó la espada a un lado y procedió a quitarse la parte superior de su traje. Cuando quedó desnudo de cintura para arriba sintió el aire frío incidir directamente sobre su piel, el invierno aún se dejaba notar aunque ya casi no quedaba nieve, pero él no tembló, estaba demasiado concentrado en lo que iba a hacer.

Zeno agarró una vez más la espada por la empuñadura y poso la hoja contra su antebrazo izquierdo. La leve punzada que sintió en la piel y el frió del acero sí que le hicieron estremecerse ligeramente. No podía evitar estar asustado por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, no estaba seguro de querer saber lo que iba a pasar después, pero volvió a dejar de lado sus dudas sacudiendo la cabeza. Después de todo él ya había sobrevivido a una puñalada que le atravesó el pecho hasta el corazón así que esto no iba a matarle, o al menos eso creía.

Reafirmó su agarre sobre la empuñadura de la espada y se concentró a la vez que empezaba a ejercer presión sobre su piel y se hacía un leve corte en el antebrazo. El rubio se estremeció al ver manar la sangre de la herida, pero no se permitió detenerse y siguió profundizando a pesar del dolor y la desagradable visión hasta que sintió que alcanzaba el hueso. Una vez alcanzó este punto fue incapaz de continuar y apartó la espada bruscamente dejándola caer en el suelo de forma descuidada. Maldita sea, estaba saliendo mucha sangre, y no pudo evitar tratar de taparse la herida en un acto reflejo. Pero unos segundos después sintió un extraño aunque familiar cosquilleo en la herida y el dolor cesó. Levantó la mano que tapaba la herida y comprobó que ésta ya había desaparecido, dejando solamente un rastro de sangre sobre su piel.

A pesar de que esta vez lo había estado esperando, Zeno no pudo evitar que la bilis se le subiera a la garganta como la primera vez que le había sucedido algo así en medio del campo de batalla. A pesar del desagradable sentimiento que habitaba en su pecho, se obligó a reabrirse la herida exactamente en el mismo lugar. Esta vez observó de forma impasible cómo manaba la sangre hasta que unos segundos después la carne volvió a unirse por sí sola para dejar otra vez la piel lisa y perfectamente sana.

Esta vez Zeno no pudo contener las arcadas y se apartó a un lado para vomitar lo que había desayunado esa mañana. Eran un sentimiento y una visión tan desagradables. No pudo evitar sentirse como un monstruo macabro.

Cuando se tranquilizó se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano y sintió un tacto extraño contra sus labios. El rubio se extraño y extendió su mano frente a él para mirarla y se quedó en estado de shock ante lo que vio. Su mano estaba llena de escamas, pequeñas escamas doradas que empezaban en el corte ya invisible que se había hecho en el brazo hasta el borde de sus dedos que parecían haberse transformado en unas garras como las de Guen.

Perfecto, había pasado de sentirse como un monstruo a convertirse en uno.

Se enderezó tambaleándose mientras seguía mirando su nueva mano y la movía de forma experimental como si aún no se creyera que esa extremidad era parte de su cuerpo. No había duda, esa garra era igual a la de Guen cuando no tenía su poder de dragón activado. Ahora parecía un Hakuryuu dorado y zurdo. Formó un puño con su garra y sintió el poder latente en ella. ¿Tendría ahora también la misma fuerza que Guen además de su aspecto? Solo había una forma de averiguarlo.

Zeno se giró hacia la roca más cercana y se preparó para darla un golpe con todas sus fuerzas. Puede que solo consiguiera destrozarse la mano contra la piedra, pero confiaba en que su espelúznate capacidad de regeneración se hiciera cargo en el caso de que algo así sucediera. Llevó su puño izquierdo hacia atrás para coger impulso y después le hizo chocar contra la roca con un golpe firme y seco. Al instante se pudo oír un fuerte crujido a la vez que la piedra se despedazaba en pedazos diminutos.

El rubio abrió la boca ampliamente totalmente sorprendido para después volver a mirar su nueva garra. No había duda, había adquirido el mismo poder que Hakuryuu, ¿entonces si…? Bajo la mirada para mirar sus piernas y dudó durante un momento, pero finalmente procedió a quitarse su bota derecha, teniendo cuidado de no destrozarla sin querer con su garra de dragón, y se arremango la pernera del pantalón dejando su pierna al descubierto. Se estiró para coger su espada y esta vez sin dudar se hizo un profundo corte en la pantorrilla. El rubio soltó un leve quejido por el dolor y tuvo que apoyar todo su peso en la otra pierna, pero esperó impasible a que su poder de regeneración entrara en acción y después volvió a repetir el corte. Cuando su pierna se regeneró por segunda vez se quedó mirándola de forma expectante, hasta que finalmente sintió un cosquilleo en su extremidad y observó como comenzaban a surgir escamas doradas de su piel hasta que cubrieron todo su miembro desde donde había estado el corte hasta la punta de los pies. Ahora parecía un Ryokuryuu dorado.

Volvió a mirarse la mano para comprobar que las escamas doradas seguían ahí y movió de forma experimental su nuevo pie. Ahora solo le quedaba ponerse a prueba una vez más, así que se preparó y dio un salto apoyándose en su nueva pierna. El rubio se lanzó hacia el cielo de forma rápida y se alzó sobre los árboles del bosque. Soltó un grito ahogado por la repentina sensación de ingravidez y después otra exclamación cuando comenzó a caer sin control en dirección a un árbol. Se iba a chocar. En un acto reflejo echó al frente su pierna de dragón para frenar su golpe cuando chocó contra el árbol. El tronco se torció de forma antinatural, como si lo hubiera partido con su golpe, y después el rubio salió despedido sin control en dirección contraria hacia otro árbol. Esta vez optó por utilizar su mano de dragón y se agarró con ella al otro árbol incando su garra profundamente en el tronco y quedándose colgado de su extremidad como un muñeco de trapo. Soltó un leve suspiró de alivio pero al momento después escuchó un fuerte crujido a su espalda. Giró la cabeza torpemente para comprobar que el árbol que había pateado efectivamente se había partido por la mitad y la parte superior había caído como un peso muerto contra el suelo. También se podían ver a varios animales del bosque correteando asustados.

Muy bien, suficiente práctica por hoy. No quería ser el responsable de la muerte de ninguna familia de ardillas.

Fue descendiendo por el árbol cuidadosamente, utilizando su garra de dragón y las uñas afiladas de su pie como punto de apoyo hasta llegar al suelo.

Zeno miró a su alrededor desorientado y se rascó la cabeza con su mano humana mientras se preguntaba en qué dirección estaba el lugar en el que había dejado sus cosas. Por un segundo se vio tentado a probar si también podía llegar a tener el poder de Seiryuu, pero apartó esa idea rápidamente de su cabeza. Había decidido que no haría más experimentos por hoy.

Después de un rato vagando encontró el pequeño prado y comenzó a ponerse la parte superior de su ropa teniendo cuidado de no rasgarla. Estaba preguntándose cómo haría para ponerse de nuevo la bota sin romperla cuando sintió otro cosquilleo extraño en su piel y las escamas doradas de ambas extremidades comenzaron a desprenderse de su piel para caer como una lluvia dorada al suelo. Zeno estiró la mano y movió experimentalmente su pie comprobando que sus extremidades volvían a ser normales. Al parecer sus escamas doradas solo duraban un rato.

El rubio no pudo evitar suspirar aliviado ante su nuevo descubrimiento. Así no tendría que explicar en el castillo por qué tenía nuevas extremidades de dragón. Se apresuró en ponerse la bota, recogió la espada y se encaminó hacia donde había dejado su caballo. Tenía que volver pronto al castillo antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de su ausencia. Así que se subió rápidamente al caballo e hizo que el animal llevara un paso ligero rumbo al castillo.

Mientras cabalgaba los descubrimientos que había hecho sobre sus habilidades no paraban de darle vueltas por la mente. Al parecer no solo se regeneraba, sino que además podía adquirir temporalmente el poder de sus hermanos, por lo menos los de Hakuryuu y Ryokuryuu. Al pensar en el dragón verde se acordó de lo que éste le había dicho una vez: "Eres tan patético que ni siquiera tienes ninguna escama de dragón." Bueno, pues ahora había descubierto que sí que podía llegar a tenerlas, aunque no es como si fuera a ir corriendo a contárselo a sus hermanos. Ya había decidido mantener sus poderes en secreto, pero ahora su decisión se afianzó. No era necesario que el resto de los guerreros dragones lo supieran. Después de todo, él no era más que un monstruo que apenas estaba comenzando a entender la utilidad de las escamas que podían llegar a recubrir su piel y que no quería pensar en las repercusiones que eso podría tener para él. Más bien no podía detenerse a pensarlo, no sin que se le formara un nudo de ansiedad en el pecho ante su incierto futuro.


End file.
